


hankcon mythical unnamed fic

by rangerdanger985



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Ficlet, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Minor Violence, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pre-Relationship, Ugh, i should finish my other works, might continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerdanger985/pseuds/rangerdanger985
Summary: in a dark world plunged deep into a war even the strong are brought to their knees but hope remains as the rebellion fights against the alliance.a lone elf travels with a important individual and find help in an unlikely place.but will they survive? and will the war ever end? not even i know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> like the title says its unnamed and i'm not even sure if i'm going to continue this but if i do i'll give it a really summary and a real name.  
> the fandom has pulled me in (sniffle) i don't think i'm going to survive lol

The world was a dark place, plunged deep into a war between the planes and the forests that has been waging for so long not even the elves long memory could remember how it had started. It was a world where the weak were taken and sold like property. The strong brought to their knees.

A father unable to save his child.

Those that fought back were put down with an intensity rival to the very strength and heat of a dragon’s breath but still they fought back, and they refused to back down.

They would never lose so long as they kept hope.

~0~

A weary traveler moved through the dense woods, fleet footed as only his kind could be. Beside him a small figure struggle to keep up, exhausted from days of hard travel and little rest. A necessity to escape their pursuers who were always so close on their heels even now.

Hearing approaching steps both bolted behind cover, the smaller figure into some bushes the larger behind some trees. Gasping softly the larger figure heard the steps get closer, a mounted soldier by the sound of it, and he all but held his breath as the person slowed to a stop.

The figure heard a faint grunt before the steps receded slightly and then stopped. Leaves rustled from the small figures hiding space and then there was a shriek and a shout “the fuck are you doing!” a male voice said, the dialect was different from what the figure recognized.

Rushing from their hiding place the figure saw the smaller one laying on their back below a massive beast that was facing their assailant. While they were distracted the larger figure rose a hand, a blue glow surrounding it and shifted to green before shooting forward hitting the assailant in the chest.

The large beast reared back slightly with a sound of surprise before jerking around and the hooded figure couldn’t help but stare in wonder at the creature in front of him. It was male with broad shoulders and a strong chest. Silver hair fell slightly into clear blue eyes, a strong jaw covered in a short beard. The man’s chest was bare along with the rest of his body, but it wasn’t indecent as where his waist ended it shifted into the bod of a large equine.

White fur feathered above massive hooves and a silvery tail fluttered from his haunches. It was a centaur with a dapple black and grey body, some hair glimmering silver in the light filtering in through the canopy.

He was magnificent.

The small figure laid between his large hooves, a very dangerous position as centaurs had long been said to be prone to violence and yet the figure who could not be more than a child did not seem afraid or even worried.

As if remembering the small figure below him the centaur lifted to hoof farthest from the figure and bent at the waist to look below himself. He and the small figure stared at each other for a moment before he jerked his head “you can come out” his voice was rough yet surprisingly gentle.

The small figure crawled out from below him and stood at his side for a moment before lunging itself to the taller figure, hood falling back as they collided with a grunt “elves” the creature said and the taller figure looked at him in time to see him shift and cross his massive arms over his barrel chest.

“its bad enough for your kind in the deep woods, what are you doing so close to the border?” the larger figure sighed before pushing their own hood back “our village was ransacked, I managed to help this little one escape and now were heading to the mountain pass. There’s a haven there for our kind along with this one’s mother”

The centaur grunted “sad story but not unheard of. You keep going this way your going to hit more trouble, there was a battle three days ago between the rebellion and the alliance. Your better heading east for a while before turning north again” with those words the creature turned the opposite direction and started moving but the larger elf called out “wait” the creature looked back, stopping in his tracks “my name is Connor, this is Alice. Thank you for helping us”

The centaur snorted and turned away “I didn’t help you. And its Hank” the creature then started walking again and the taller elf, Connor watched him go before something tugged at his cloak “we need to go” Alice said when he looked down and he nodded glancing up once more before continuing their journey, this time heading east.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this from my phone so its gonna look odd. Sorry about that.

Hank had a hard life even before he was roped into the war, fighting against the rebellion of elves for the alliance of the twin kingdoms of man and beasts. His herd had been attacked by magic wielding elves and he had lost all that had ever mattered to him. Replacing the emptiness inside of him with alcohol until his heard had left him and the alliance found him, giving him a purpose and a reason to live, even if that reason involved the genocide and enslavement of another race.  
He was both a fighter and a tracker, his stocky equine body giving him the ability to go where few of his kind were able to go until it became to much and he walked away. The elves might have been a bunch of bastards responsible for his loss, but the alliance was nothing more than a bloodthirsty mob hellbent on getting what they wanted no matter the casualties.  
Of course, you couldn’t just walk away, and he had been labeled a traitor and a bounty had been placed on his head, hints his current situation caught by one of the alliances hunting parties after ignoring his own advice. He hadn’t even had any idea what was happening until a rope had tangled around his neck.  
Hank had reared up and grabbed for the rope to try and breath but that had just allowed them to get another rope around one of his front legs not that he let that stop him, he came down like a bolder and jerked forward to strain against the ropes, trying to rip them out of his captives hands and it mostly worked until he kicked at a figure behind him and both his back hooves were roped together being cinched tight immediately and yanking him off his feet.  
He landed with a thud and the ropes were pulled, his hands going to the one around his throat to try and loosen it so he could at least attempt to breath. It wasn’t working out very well. The part had to have been something other than human because no man would have been able to hold him so tight and when he glanced to the side, he saw a centaur approaching.  
His one free leg struck at the ground and he grunted as he clawed at the rope around his neck with renewed effort “told you we’d catch up to you eventually old man” the creature said, his dark brown fur almost black, scar running across his face “Gavin” he hissed before choking again, mouth open as he tried to draw in the slightest breath, vision spotting.  
“sorry old man” the centaur Gavin spoke, and it almost sounded believable “but orders are orders” one of the creature’s dark hooves jerked forward and hanks vision went black. Fucking assholes.  
His eyes opened an undeterminable amount of time later. His throat burned and he knew he had scratched himself on top of the rope burn. His arms were bound behind his back and his hind legs were hobbled. His face felt tacky and stiff and it didn’t take much to guess that it was at least partially covered in blood. Opening his eyes, he saw five people walking around what had to be the hunting parties camp.  
Two of them were centaurs and three of them looked human but there was no real way to tell at a distance. He was tied at the edge of the camp, secured to a tree by another rope around his neck which he hated with a passion, he hated anytime something was around his neck as it always left him feeling choked no mater how loose it was.  
He wondered how long he’d been out as it had been approaching evening when he’d been attacked and from the look of the light glimmering through the canopy of leaves it had to be just before or just after mid-day. He wasn’t as young as he uses to be so he must have lost a full day, then again Gavin had kicked him the bastard.  
And speak of the devil when he opened his eyes again the fucker was walking toward him “should a kicked your fucking head in before I left” he growled making the younger raise a brow and scowl  
“don’t blame me for your mistake, you were supposed to be way out east but it isn’t to late, were taking you in alive, as long as you don’t cause to much trouble, think up a good apology and maybe the alliance will take you back.”  
Hank would have lunged if he hadn’t been so tied up “the alliance is no better than the fucking elves its fighting! Both of em are fucking bloodthirsty warmongers” Gavin’s brow twitched in annoyance “then ill try to have a good view of your execution” he spun and left, his black tail whipping hank across the face.  
He growled after the arrogant fucker and it brought a huddled group into his line of sight, it looked like a group of ragtag elves, mostly kids and a few young women all n varying states of disarray. One of the human looking members of the hunting part was harassing them until Gavin kicked him and told him to get back to work.  
Fucker liked kicking people.  
No sooner had that thought sprung to mind did things start to explode around the camp, the air filling with the scent of magic. Tied as he was hank could do little more than watch Gavin’s men were shot down and they were forced to retreat leaving the camp and prisoners unguarded. A figure appeared from the trees and first untied the elves who turned and fled into the forest almost seeming to disappear before the figure turned and hank was struck silent.  
The figure stood barefoot in a patch of clovers with vines gently curling up slender legs. A lock of chestnut har fell into a freckled face with deep brown eyes that glowed gold where the light hit them. It was that elf, Connor.  
“Hello, my lord” he turned his head to see the other little elf Alice appear from the trees behind him “remember us?” she asked. He blinked at the child, staying silent for a moment before looking at the taller elf “this isn’t east” Connor rubbed the back f his neck as he approached “we saw those people get caught and we had to save them” Alice spoke as Connor knelt at hanks hind legs, producing a knife and slicing through the hobble keeping him down.  
Although from the look on the mans face it was apparent, he’d rather untie the rope and untangle it from the fur above his hooves. When the pressure on his arms let up he realized the little elf had untied his hands, with them free he was able to lurch to his feet, yanking the rope from around his neck as the elves leaned back so his bulk didn’t plow them over though he didn’t really have time for that.  
The hunters were coming back “now their pissed. Move” he turned and lunged into the woods trusting the elves to have some since of self-preservation not that he expected them to be able to keep up with him, again he had been the fastest of his herd.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a ficlet right now but let me know in the comments if you like this and i might continue it! Also let me know if you guys can think of a title cause I'm tapped on those right now!


End file.
